Hyuuga Accident
by B Night Bee-chan
Summary: Ha! Hinata mengandung anak Neji! Padahal Hinata kan isterinya Sasuke. Dan juga, nih fic kan SasuHina. Kok jadi NejiHina sih! Hancur sudah image keluarga Hyuuga oleh Hinata! Dan kini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, suaminya! Apakah Hinata harus berbohong! Dan gimana dengan sang aniki! Ia harusnya bertanggung jawab 'kan!/Chap1
1. Prolog

Halloo...

Salam kenal sebelumnya kepada para author dan readers fandom Naruto.

Semuanya bisa panggil saya Blue.

Saya ini dapat di bilang author baru di fandom Naruto ini.

Ya... Fic ini sih tidak juga bisa di bilang fic pertama saya. Karna sebelumnya saya itu bersemayam di fandom Kamichama Karin (ya...cukup bentar di fandom Kamcha itu).

Ok! Anggap saja ini fic pertama saya, karena saya sudah berbulan-bulan bahkan mungkin udah setahun nggak ngetik fanfic. Jadi, harap maklum akan penulisan saya yang amburadul.

Baiklah! Langsung to the point.

.

* * *

.

DISCLAIMER: akan selalu sama yaitu aniki saya, Masashi Kishimoto-nii. *Hinata meng-aktif-kan byakugannya, Sasuke ng-aktif-in sharingannya dan Sakura beserta suaminya,Naruto ngeluarin keris sakti turun temurun milik keluarganya. "Kami tak sudi kau jadi adek dari pencipta kami!"~Sakura dan Naruto:"Hei! Sejak kapan aku jadi wong jowo"*

.

Hyuuga Accident © BlueNight Bee

.

Warning: AU, ngaco, rada GeJe, OOT, kependekan, alur kecepetan, bahasa non-baku, typo, miss typo, dan mungkin OOC, karena Blue juga nggak begitu lihai ngebikin yang originalnya.

.

.

Summary: Ha?! Hinata mengandung anak Neji! Padahal Hinata kan isterinya Sasuke. Dan juga, nih fic kan SasuHina. Kok jadi NejiHina sih?! Hancur sudah image keluarga Hyuuga oleh Hinata!

Dan kini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, suaminya?! Apakah Hinata harus berbohong?! Dan gimana dengan sang aniki?! Ia harusnya bertanggung jawab 'kan?!

.

.

*PROLOG

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Tou-san tidak akan memaksa!" ujar lembut tetua Hyuuga.

"Benarkah?!" tanya putri sulungnya meyakinkan. Tetua Hyuuga itu mengangguk pelan. Dan...

"Kyaa~ tou-san..." ringkuk Hinata senang sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang ayah. Senang bukan main rasanya. Bahkan tetua Hyuuga itu sempat terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk bernapas. Tapi, untunglah hanya sebentar. Hinata sungguh tak menyangka ayahnya akan memberikannya kebebasan untuk memilih pendamping hidupnya. Ya... Selama ini seorang Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa 24 jam di rumah. Sekolah? Hinata mengikuti Home Schooling. Ya... Membosankan memang, harus seharian di rumah. Jika keluar rumah pun harus di kawal oleh ribuan body guard. Memang hal itu dapat di maklumi, karena keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga terkaya di Jepang setelah keluarga Uchiha. Bahkan untuk tingkat dunia pun, keluarga Hyuuga masih memasuki sepuluh besar.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Bali?!" tanya Hiashi sang tetua Hyuuga.

Hinata mengangguk cepat. Sedikit aneh memang. Hyuuga Hiashi ayahnya itu ia tahu betul tak menyukai yang namanya 'liburan'. Karena bagi Hiashi sendiri, liburan sama artinya dengan membunuh anaknya sendiri. Apalagi sampai harus keluar negeri seperti ini. Jelas saja Hinata sangat bersemangat.

.

.

Di bandara

"Huft! Tou-san lama banget sih! Udah lebih dari setengah jam belum juga datang! Di telpon nggak di jawab! Huh!" sudah berulang kali Hinata mengeluh akan keterlambatan ayahnya. Eh... bukan, tapi mengeluh karna ayahnya yang tak kunjung datang.

Dan tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

"Moshi moshi, Otoo-san kok lama banget sih?!" tanya Hinata nggak sabaran.

"Ah! Hinata, maafkan tou-san ya, tou-"

"Argh! Udah deh, kalo nggak mau liburan bilang aja, nggak apa-apa kok!" potong Hinata.

"Bukan begitu, Tou mau bilang kalo tou-san sekarang udah di Bali, tadi tou-san pergi karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Jadi, kamu pergi sendiri ya?!"

Hinata memang sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi di samping itu ia merasa senang karena tidak harus dipelototi sang ayah.

"Baiklah, liburanku akan dimulai!" ^_^"

* * *

Hyuuga Accident~

.

Baru saja Hinata menginjakkan kaki di Bali, ia telah di sambut oleh sebuah limosin. Hinata mendesah, haruskah untuk liburan memakai limosin?

Hinata hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan luar melalui jendela, dan kini tanpa sebab perasaannya jadi tidak enak, apalagi supirnya adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal. Yang membuat Hinata percaya akan supir itu karena ayahnya telah memberitahu, bahwa akan dijemput dengan sebuah limosin.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di tempat yang dimaksud ayahnya. Tapi, kenapa tempatnya mirip seperti gereja? 'Ah! Mungkin memang di desain seperti itu,' batinnya. Ia pun memasuki bangunan yang bukan lagi terbilang mewah, tapi super duper mewah!

Semakin kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan tersebut, semakin berdebar-debar jantungnya. Sepi, hening, sunyi. Seperti tak ada penghuni. Tapi, ia memberanikan diri, dan...

* * *

FIN –coret- TBC

Saya harap anda semua mau mencet tombol review, saya terima segala flamenya. Karena saya udah nggak mempan sama flame apapun.  
Arigatou Gozaimasu

Sekali lagi, mohon ripiuwnya~

CU Later


	2. Crash On Start

Yahoo... *HappYModeOn

Yosh! Bee balik lagi sama fanfic ugal-ugalan Bee.. Hehe.. silahkan...

.

Desclaimer: Bapak kepala sekolah "Masashi Kishimoto"-sensei. *Plakk!

Hyuuga Accident © BlueNight Bee

Warning: AU, ngaco, rada GeJe, kependekan, alur kecepetan, bahasa non-baku, typo, miss typo, OOC, dan bla bla bla.

Summary: Ha?! Hinata mengandung anak Neji! Padahal Hinata kan isterinya Sasuke. Dan juga, nih fic kan SasuHina. Kok jadi NejiHina sih?! Hancur sudah image keluarga Hyuuga oleh Hinata!

Dan kini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke, suaminya?! Apakah Hinata harus berbohong?! Dan gimana dengan sang aniki?! Ia harusnya bertanggung jawab 'kan?!

Chapter 1: Crash on start

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

Enjoy

Maaf jika ficku mengecewakan kalian. *membungkuk

.

Semakin kakinya melangkah menuju bangunan tersebut, semakin berdebar-debar jantungnya. Sepi, hening, sunyi. Seperti tak ada penghuni. Tapi, ia memberanikan diri, dan …

Terlihat kini dihadapannya, seorang pamuda dingin dengan mata segelap malam tak berbintang. Hinata bukan lagi sedikit terkejut, akan tetapi ia sangat terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang dengan staycool menatapnya ditambah dengan pakaian yang di kenakan pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti, pakaian pengantin.

Hinata mencoba untuk lari, akan tetapi supir yang tadi mengantarkan Hinata mencegatnya. Kini jelas tertera diwajah Hinata perasaan takut, bingung dan segala problema lainnya bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

"_A-ano, et-to_. Kau mu-mungkin sa-salah orang. A-aku bu-bukan pengantinya."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau sebaiknya menuju altar. Ini!" Tak disangka Hiashi sudah ada di belakang Hinata dan langsung memberinya sebuket bunga.

Dari tatapan ayahnya, Hinata tau perintahnya tak dapat dibantah. Ia akhirnya menuruti apa yang ayahnya katakan dan berjalan menuju altar bersama seorang pak tua yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Orochimaru. Perlu dicatat, kini ruangan yang tadinya sepi terlihat begitu cukup ramai berkeluaran dari berbagai pintu di sisi bangunan.

Sumpah! Kini Hinata ingin sekali pingsan dan ambruk begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya merencanakan semua ini? Dan ia sekarang harus menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Akan tetapi tatapan sang ayah membuat efek ingin pingsannya menjadi berkurang hingga sembilan puluh lima persen. Walaupun dengan menggunakan pakaian liburannya dalam acara pesta pernikahan yang tak terduga ini, ia tak boleh mengecewakan ayah dan aniki yang selama ini sangat menyayanginya.

Dengan jantung yang dapat dibilang hampir berhenti, Hinata kini telah berdiri berdampingan dengan pria dengan tatapan kosong seperti ini. 'Pria ini bagaikan telah terhipnotis sehingga tak berekspresi.' Batin Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai isteri mu, orang yang paling kau cintai, dan akan selalu mencintai, melindunginya seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

"Dan kau Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah kau menjadikan Hyuuga Hinata sebagai suami mu, orang yang paling kau cintai, dan akan selalu mencintai, melindunginya seumur hidupmu?"

Bagaikan didorong oleh iblis dan aura dari pria di sampingnya, akhirnya Hinata mengatakan ..

"Ya, aku bersedia,"

Ya, jawaban Hinata ada baiknya. Dari pada harus menghancurkan image Hyuuga dengan menolak pernikahan ini di depan umum. Lebih baik ia mengatakan 'iya', walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit keceplosan.

Hyuuga Accident~

'Ha~ Pokoknya aku nggak mau tidur satu kamar sama dia, apalagi mesti seranjang! Ih!' bulu kuduk Hinata langsung berdiri mengkhayal kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. 'Malam pertama? Oh! God! Haruskah aku di posisi seperti ini?'

"_Tou-san!_" panggil Hinata dengan nada sedikit keras akan tetapi di penuhi rasa ketakutan.

"Hn," sang ayah hanya berkutik pada tablet PC-nya.

"Ke-kenapa.."

Hinata tercegat. Ia tak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan. Tatapan sang ayah memang datar dan tampak biasa saja, tapi dia tahu ayahnya menyimpan ekspresi 'Jangan bahas lagi tentang kemaren, aku mohon terimalah pilihanku!'

"A-aku ingin merayakan pernikahanku bersama Neji-_nii_ dan _Tou-san _malam ini!"

_Damn it_! Sekali lagi Hinata harus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Oh! _Shit_!

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Dengan tak henti-hentinya ia merutuk, Hinata segera pergi kekamarnya dan tentunya ada suami instan yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung tapi tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Hinata kembali mengolah jantungnya yang ingin serasa keluar dari dadanya, mengatur nafas secara perlahan. Ya, ia perlu ke kamar mandi sekarang. Ia perlu menyegarkan otak yang sekarang tak dapat berfikir secara rasional.

Memang tak perlu bagi gadis Hyuuga untuk berlama-lama mandi, akan tetapi ia tak dapat bertemu dengan siapa pun. Apalagi Sasuke! Bisa-bisa ia pingsan dan mungkin bakal ambruk ke pelukan Sasuke. Oh! Tidak! Jelas ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Hinata! Apa kau sudah selesai mandi? Aku juga ingin menyegarkan badan!" teriak sang suami.

'What!? Menyegarkan badan. Apa maksudnya…? Argh!' Hinta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya yang bukan-bukan.

"Se-sebentar lagi."

"Hn,"

Sekarang atau nanti, tetap saja akan bertatapan kembali dengan Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata memilih untuk keluar sekarang, 'Dari pada Sasuke mengamuk nantinya,' pikirnya.

Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan berkali-kali mendesah dan mengatur nafas, ia akhirnya memutar kenop pintu.

"Ck! Lambat!" Kata itulah yang hanya Hinata dengar sebagai ocehan.

Sasuke pun langsung memasuki kamar mandi, badannya mulai gerah akibat cairan asin dari tubuhnya. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit berjalan cepat menghindari Sasuke. Hingga tiba saatnya untuk sang _aniki_ memanggil.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Katanya kalian ingin merayakan pesta malam ini! Sebaiknya kalian cepat kemari!"

"H-hai! _Nii-san,_ aku akan segera kesana!"

Hinat dengan segera menuju ruang keluarga, karena Hinata dan Sasuke masih belum memiliki tempat untuk bulan madu. Hiashi memutuskan agar Hinata dan Sasuke tinggal satu apartemen dengannya.

"Hn? Mana Sasuke?" Tanya sang aniki.

"I-ia sedang mandi," Hanya terdengar "Oh," dari mulut sang kakak. Ia sangat mengerti adiknya pasti sangat tidak terima akan keputusan ayahnya yang menjodohkan adiknya dengan anak dari pengusahawan terkaya di Jepang. Neji sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana cara ayahnya membujuk sang bungsu Uchiha yang keras kepala itu agar mau menikah dengan adiknya. 'Mungkin pake santet!' pikir singkat Neji. Namun, ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Hyuuga Accident~

Kini bungsu Uchiha telah selesai mandi. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang keluarga karena sang mertua memanggil.

Pesta keluarganya dipenuhi kesunyian, tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Hiashi yang merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah berbohong pada anaknya. Neji yang tak ingin ada perselisihan memilih untuk diam. Hinata yang bersusah payah menelan makanan karena suasana yang super canggung dan membuatnya terus menerus minum. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memang tak ingin banyak omong, apalagi dihadapan keluarga barunya kini.

Hinata ingin menghilangkan kecanggungan ini, sehingga membuatnya terus menerus minum minuman beralkohol dan cukup membuat dirinya sedikit mabuk. Begitu halnya dengan Neji yang bosan akan keadaan penuh membosankan ini, ia sudah mulai mabuk karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol.

"_Too-san_, aku-sudah-tidak-kuat-lagi. Aku-harus-" 'Bruk! Neji tak bisa lagi mengontrol keseimbangan dirinya.

Hiashi yang masih ingin menjaga kesehatannya menyuruh maidnya untuk mengantarkan Neji kekamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar pengantin baru. Setelah itu, sang tetua Hyuuga meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badan yang telah renta.

Tinggallah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah mulai mabuk-mabukan.

"Kau, jangan pikir bisa, tidur denganku! Heh! Awas kalau kau macam-macam denganku!" Hinata kini berucap diluar kendalinya. Matanya serasa tak dapat dibuka dan penglihatan makin kabur.

"Heh! Kau pikir, kau siapa hah!? Aku juga dipaksa! Jangan kau mengira karna punya dada montok, dapat membuatku tergila-gila denganmu!" keadaan Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu!? Hah!?" Hinata bangkit dan hendak memukul Sasuke, tapi ketangkasan Sasuke memang tak bisa di tandingi.

"Argh..! Sudahlah! Aku sudah tak dapat-" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berharap kesadarannya kembali. Dan kemudian mendesah. Karna tak ingin terlibat lebih dari perdebatan ini, Hinata memilih untuk ke kamarnya.

"Urgh!" Dengan sedikit ugal-ugalan ia berjalan menuju kekamarnya. Begitu juga Sasuke yang menyusulnya di belakang.

Hyuuga Accident~

"Ugh!" Pancaran sinar matahari cukup menyilaukan sang gadis –ralat- pengantin baru yang kini terbaring di ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Terdengar olehnya bunyi derasan air shower dan pasti ada yang sedang mandi.

Wanita yang baru saja mendapat status baru ini terbangun dari tidurnya, dan perlu satu hal lagi yang harus ia sadari.

"Kyaa! Ke-kenapa aku.." Hinata terkejut, ia tak percaya ia dalam keadaan tak berpakaian. 'Apa jangan-jangan…" kembali lagi pikiran bodoh Hinata muncul.

.

Owari

*PLAKK!

To Be Continued~

Saatnya ngebalas ripiw.

BS: Gomen-ne, tapi ini sudah Bee panjangin dikit :D TFR

Guest: Bee harap kamu suka chap 1-nya, makasih banyak udah mau baca dan ngeripiu :D

monster kelinci: Thank's! Bee bakalan usahain bisa apdet kilat!

*(yang lain lewat PM)

.

Kependekan, ya? Gomen-ne, hanya ini yang bisa Bee apdet hari ini, dan Bee harap minna mau ripiuw fic Bee yang super duper berantakan ini.

CU Later


End file.
